A technique is known in which a light emitting diode (LED) chip is flip-chip bonded to a mount board, the LED chip including an n-side electrode and a p-side electrode formed on a main surface side of a semiconductor layer. A flip chip structure is required to achieve reduction in chip size and still maintain its reliability.